


Late night calls

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-11-01
Updated: 2008-11-01
Packaged: 2018-09-03 19:45:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8727817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jensen and Jared broke up couple months ago, because Jensen made some mistakes. They haven’t been talking together and after four months of silence, Jared calls him… Yeah, I suck at these sorry





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Bottom!Jared, Daddy!Jensen

[](http://pics.livejournal.com/wickedsome/pic/00038xse/)

 

 

Part 1

Jensen was resting on the couch, the TV tinting the room with its flickering blue light. He drifted between wake and sleep, watching some overly boring late night show, when his phone rang, startling him out of it.

He picked it up sharply from the place he had left it after calling his mother and fumbled to stop the piercing noise. He brought it closer to his ear and answered, without looking at the caller id.

“Hello,” he mumbled, closing his eyes and wiping his face. He was too tired to even care about who was calling him this late at night.

“Jen…” a familiar voice murmured through the speaker. 

Jensen froze, maybe he should have checked to see who was calling, but his brains were still half asleep. Jensen got up to sit on the edge of the couch, resting his free elbow on his knee. He wasn’t sure what he should say.

“Jay…” God he had missed sound of Jared’s voice. The other end was silent; worry started creeping in his mind… maybe something had happened to jay… “Jay, is everything okay?” He tried to smother his worries, but the idea of Jared being hurt somewhere felt like ice-cold water being poured over him, waking his groggy mind with horrifying efficiency. 

“Everything is okay, I don’t know why I called, to be truthful.” Jensen heard Jared heave a sigh and he closed his eyes. He could still picture Jared in his mind, feeling his presence constantly there like he used to be, next to him... 

“You know what day it is tomorrow?” Jared whispered after a moment. Jensen closed his eyes. He knew the day, he knew that tomorrow, five years ago they had met. Tomorrow supposed to be their day together, but it wasn’t anymore.

“Jared, I know...” He could feel all sense of emotions through the phone. He wanted to be there and wanted to be close to Jared but then what... He didn’t know what he could do but he couldn’t stand Jared being so miserable.

“Jay, you remember that day?” He asked and it was stupid question, they both remembered, he was sure of that.

“Yeah...” Jared laughed, almost happily and he loved to hear that sound, he always loved to hear it. It was in the way Jared laughed, bright and happy, dimples and all. He missed that most of all.

Jensen remembered that day clearly. It had been sunny and boiling hot, or at least it had felt that way. He had been sitting in the park, revising for his exams and was remaining completely oblivious to the fact today might be the day his whole life would change forever. Especially not expecting the change to be in the form of tall, handsome and brightly smiling guy. He still remembered how Jared had literally fell on top of him, trying to catch a ball…

It was funny how furious he had been, up until the point Jared had flashed that bright smile, with dimples as extra and he had felt like he had been the one who had experienced a fall. Before that day he never believed what people had said about love at first sight but that day it had happened to him…

Most of what Jensen missed was those nights together, lying on the couch, watching stupid TV shows, together. He missed Jared stroking his hair as he rested his head on his chest, listening to his lover’s heartbeat. Just remaining there, touching, because it meant more than words.

After Jensen told him so, “Yeah, I miss that, I miss you, most of the time,” Jared laughed and even if Jensen sounded like he was crying, he laughed too.

“I miss it too,” he said with sad smile.

“…but you don’t miss me?” Jared joked but Jensen heard the seriousness break his voice.

“You too, you ass…” He said back, smirking sadly. Feeling slight warmth filling him, as he knew he was telling the truth.

“How’s Sarah?” Jared interrupted and any happiness went away like thunder leaving this huge empty space inside of him.

Sighing, he scrubbed his face. He didn’t know what to say. Sarah was fine, she really was and he was supposed to say that he was happy with her, but he couldn’t lie, not to Jared.

It was uncomfortable and depressing. He wished that Jared hadn’t asked about her, but he knew that it was something what Jared wanted to know. 

They were silent again, but this time it _was_ uncomfortable. He fumbled with something to say, anything, but Jared managed it first.

“Jensen I’m sorry that I called, I didn’t think, but I just miss you so much. And then I remembered what day tomorrow is gonna be and I … I _needed_ to hear your voice. It’s been four months since I last talked to you and…” Jared’s voice went muffled and Jensen knew that he’s trying to not cry.

“Jared, please don’t…” **_cry_** but he didn’t say that last part out loud, he couldn’t, “It’s my fault Jared, I made a mistake and I had to make it right, please tell me you understand that…” He whispered. It wasn’t right that Jared had to pay for his mistakes. Sometimes he wished he could make everything right again but he couldn’t.

“I know, but it still hurts and I don’t know what the fuck I supposed to do. I tried to forget, I tried everything but this isn’t going away. I still fucking love you…” Jared shouted breaking off in despair.“… And I wish I could just hate you, you know, for making me feel so horrible but I can’t, it isn’t that easy.”

Jensen was trembling by now, tears pouring down his cheeks. He knew there was nothing he could say that would fix Jared’s pain so he ended brokenly and cowardly “Jay, I need to go…”

“I know Jen. Good night...” And Jared hung up. Jensen listened to the dial tone wiping angrily at the moisture on his face Jensen slammed down his phone on the table.

He turned the TV off and headed to his bedroom while cursing his own fucking weaknesses.

It’s dark in there and Sarah was sleeping peacefully on their bed, her hand resting on her slightly rounded belly, like protecting her growing baby… **_their baby_**. Sighing Jensen took his clothes off and lay down next to his girlfriend who shifted closer, curling her hand around him.

Looking at the blank ceiling he tried to sleep, snuggling closer to Sarah, but it felt too soft and curvy, way too small. It felt wrong.

Part 2

Jensen tried his best to be happy and sometimes he was. It had been over some weeks since Jared had called him and he was a bit disappointed he didn’t get in touch again despite knowing it would hurt. It had been hard to concentrate before so now it was harder that ever.

Shaking his head of bad thoughts, he smiled to Sarah and told her that they were at the mall. He helped her out of the car and took her hand as they walked. He tried to ignore how small Sarah’s hand was and how it didn’t fit at all.

Its beautiful day and Sarah was smiling. She looked nice in her tiny dress, fabric gathering around her belly and Jensen smiled back, mood lightened a bit. 

They had come to the mall to look for baby stuff. Maybe it was still too early to buy things for the baby but they didn’t care, they just wanted to be ready for when the baby came. They still had three months left and every day Sarah said she looked bigger, but Jensen couldn’t see the difference.

They were in the baby store when Sarah saw her friends, they were hugging and giggling and Jensen smiled. It looked adorable and the empty feeling was a lingering memory. 

Sarah asked him if she could leave him to go for coffee with her friend Cindy. He agreed to go the music store by himself and they parted. Maybe some quality time with his friends would make his day much brighter. 

The store was like a heaven to him and before he could stop himself he remembered the time he spent with Jared, hanging around and listening to music. 

The empty feeling started to rise but he shoved it away. Sighing, he saw Chris at the other side of the store, speaking to his partner Steve. Steve was sitting there with his guitar and laughing. Sometimes he marveled at the fact that they could still be so good together after such along time. 

He walked up to them with broad smile on his face. Steve was the first one to notice him and he stood up and waved. Chris turned and grinned as well.

“Hey Jenny boy!” he called, even though he knew how Jensen hated it. Jensen smacked his friend’s head and laughed. Steve was smiling to both of them and started asking questions, like how he was and where Sarah and how’s the baby…

“Sarah is somewhere, with her friend, they told me to get lost so they can catch up on girl’s stuff, you know.” He laughed when Chris shook his head in awe, Chris never understood women. “And the baby is fine, so I’m happy…” he beamed, but he knew his friends and they weren’t convinced. 

Chris’ phone rang and he had to pick up the call, muttering and cussing as he walked away. Jensen sat down next to Steve, thinking. He rubbed his forehead and told Steve about the phone call.

“I saw him yesterday.” Steve said little smile tucking on his slip. And he knew that Steve still talked to Jared and knew they were still friends but it didn’t bother him. 

“How is he?” he wanted to ask if Jared looked happy and if he had anyone with him… but he couldn’t. Not that he needed to. He wondered whether Steve could read minds sometimes.

“He looked okay, I guess, he was with Chad. They might have been on a date...” Steve said. Chad Michael Murray, one of the biggest douche bags he had ever met, but he was Jared’s best friend and apparently still was. He tried to imagine them as a couple but couldn’t picture it.

“He asked how you are” Steve continued, “and about Sarah and the baby, wished best for you two… but I have to say, he looked so damn sad, it was so heartbreaking. I have always seen him happy and cheerful, it was strange seeing him like that. Steve sighed and turned to look at him.

“I’m sorry, it’s just that, he’s my friend too and it’s so odd to see him with someone else… I guess I should have got used to it by now.” Steve smiled and started to look around the store, to find his partner.

Everything was his fault. He cheated Jared with Sarah and got her pregnant. He couldn’t change that, he wasn’t sure that he even wanted to. He was trying his best to fall in love with Sarah, but as much as he loved her, he knew he could never love her as much as Jared. 

He cared about her a lot, she had been his friend longer than Steve and Chris. She had bee his high school sweetheart, but it ended when he moved away. And met Jared.

He was thinking about what had happened as he walked out of the store. The problems had started when Jared got a job in another city. He spent most weekdays there and they only saw each other at weekends. He trusted Jared but he couldn’t stop his jealous thoughts from worrying that Jared might find someone better. 

His jealousness eventually caused Jared to tell him that they should take break and cool off. He’d been furious and helplessly lost so he called Sarah, who had moved to the city a couple of months before. She was still one of his closest friends and she had tried to cheer him up by taking him drinking. He couldn’t have known how badly things would fall apart because of it.

The next morning he went home finding Jared waiting for him, begging him to forget about the break. Jensen agreed but he had made a mistake and he had to confess before he found out another way.

Jared was hurt but forgave him and everything seemed fine again. That was until Sarah called and told him the news. It became something that Jared couldn’t forgive. He watched Jared walk out on him twice, and both times it had been his fault.

He pushed his thoughts aside and went to find his girlfriend when he saw Jared, at the other side of the cafeteria. He froze when he saw he was with Chad. He was laughing and smiling, and everything started to hurt again. He couldn’t move, even if he wanted to. He stood there looking at his ex boyfriend with his new one and oh, how good he looked, all that long muscular form and the adorable mop of hair. He still remembered how silky it felt under his fingertips.

And Jared, he looked back and straight into his eyes like he could sense him. His smile faded and Jensen felt guilty for causing Jared more pain. He saw Chad looking at him too, looking angry and he had to get out. 

He ran outside, bright sunlight making his eyes hurt, but he didn’t care, his heart was screaming in pain. He leaned his head on the closest wall; it was cold against his forehead, and kept him from losing himself right there and then and crying. 

That night Jensen was the one who made the call

***

He waited for someone to answer but it felt like forever. When Jared answered and he heard a sleepy hello he couldn’t help a guilty twinge.

“Sorry, were you asleep?” He asked, knowing it was a stupid question.

“What time is it?” Jared asked and Jensen heard Jared moving in his bed, probably looking for a clock. “Christ, Jensen. It’s long after midnight. Why aren’t you sleeping?” Jared sighed on the phone. Jensen wasn’t sure why he was calling.

“Couldn’t get to sleep.” He said already regretting he called.

“Is something wrong? Or are you just not tired?” He heard Jared asking him. He didn’t answer. No, nothing was wrong, he just wanted to hear Jared’s voice, talk to him.

“I saw you today, with Chad. What’s going on with you two?” He knew that shouldn’t be asking that and he heard Jared annoyed sigh.

“Nothing is going on. Nothing serious, we’re just friends, you know that.” Jared said.

“I know, its just Steve mentioned something.” Why could he stop, he knew it wasn’t his business but his mouth refused to agree. He was being selfish and he hated himself for it.

“We’re not together, we’re just, I don’t know... I guess we’re trying to date or something, like I said, nothing serious.”

The silence grew and it started to feel depressing, he tried to think of something to say but Jared interrupted first.

“Why did you do it, Jen? I know you told me already but still…” Jensen’s heart sank, he felt like he was drowning.

“Jay...we had problems back then, stupid problems that I exaggerated in my head. You came and told me that we should be apart and I was so sure you didn’t want me anymore. I was so angry and lost. Couldn’t think of a life being without you…” he could feel the moisture build up in his eyes and tried his hardest not to cry.

“I didn’t realize Jen, I thought I was helping you by getting you to think about what you wanted. Not try and make you more afraid that I was gonna leave. I knew for a fact I would never leave you that I assumed you knew how I felt. I shouldn’t have done that. By saying we should have a break I wasn’t trying to push you away. When I came back that night and you weren’t there…” Jared broke off and he knew that Jared was crying. This wasn’t what he wanted when he decided to call.

“I’m sorry Jay, I wish I could turn back time, but I can’t…” Jensen whispered.

“I need to go, I have work in the morning.” Jared interrupted him steely and hung up. He stayed on the couch that night and cried himself to sleep.

Part 3

It had been a month since he had called Jared. He still wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Today he was waiting to see his baby at the doctor’s. Sarah was having her first ultra-sound with him with her. He always had to work when Sarah had appointments but he was here now. That was what mattered.

Sarah took his hand in her own and squeezed. Told him that everything was okay. Jensen smiled and leant further into the chair, trying to relax. 

When it finally became their turn it definitely wasn’t what he imagined. It was amusing to look at the screen as he could see the baby there, but wasn’t sure what it meant to him yet. 

So far it was a mixture of excitement and wonder with ice cold fear to edge it off. He didn’t know how to be a father. Yet when the silhouette moved on the screen, his heart filled to the brim, same as it did when he saw Jared. 

He wasn’t feeling reassured by Sarah telling him that everything was fine, he still was hearing the doctor, telling them that everything wasn’t as fine as it should be. That Sarah’s heart wasn’t strong enough but if she rested and didn’t get stressed there would be no complications. He wasn’t convinced, and told Sarah so, who just smiled and said that everything would be okay. 

***

They sat in the car in silence. Jensen griping the wheel so tight his fingers had turned white. He glanced Sarah who sat beside him, lips a thin line of sadness. He hadn’t meant to start fighting, but he was afraid. Terrified that something might go wrong and he was helpless to stop it.

“I’m sorry, Sarah.” he sighed. “I swear I didn’t mean to shout.” He whispered. Sarah gave him a brief smile but it didn’t stay.

“I know, Jen. You’re just worried about me. Nothing will go wrong I promise you.” She pried his hand from the wheel and kissed it back to color.

He knew Sarah was right, but it didn’t make him any less afraid. He dropped it for now and tried to calm down his nerves and stop thinking that maybe this was his fault too.

***

Maybe it was too late to call, but he had to. He had to talk to Jared. He missed Jared being there, making him feel stronger, and he needed that now.

The phone rang a few times before Jared answered. “Hey Jay…” he started carefully, cringing as he waited, almost wanted Jared to shout at him for ringing.

“Hey,” he heard Jared sigh through the phone but luckily it didn’t sound annoyed.

“I needed to talk to someone…” Jensen closed his eyes. He didn’t know how else to say the reason why he had called. Jensen told Jared about Sarah’s heart problems and how terrified he felt.

Jared told him to calm down and that things were rarely as bad as they seem. He said he knew Jensen was gonna be an awesome dad.

“How can you know that?” Jensen asked. “I might be an awful father and mess everything up. You know I have a knack for that. I couldn’t live with myself if I ruined a kids life because I’m a complete failure...”

“Jensen, trust me, you already love the baby, and you’re worrying about him so much. How could things go wrong when you feel that?” It shouldn’t surprise him so much how he believe his words more than Sarah’s.

“Thanks Jared…” Jensen smiled, “Did I interrupt something?” he asked even if he was afraid of the answer.

“No, I was just playing basketball with Chad.” Jared said, hint of amusement in his voice. 

Damn, he needed to stop feeling so jealous. Jared wasn’t his anymore and if he was happy with someone else, he should be happy too. “Okay, sorry, maybe I should call you back some other time…?” He forced out.

“I said you weren’t interrupting, Chad doesn’t mind if I talk with you, he understands…” Jared sounded annoyed except Jensen wasn’t sure at what.

“You sure?” He mumbled and Jared gave his affirmation, he relaxed.

Jensen told Jared about the baby, how he saw that tiny thing on the monitor. Jared started laughing hard around the middle of his ramble about the baby’s tiny clothes.

“Oh man, and you were worried about being an awesome dad, you have been going on about the baby for like 20 minutes now so...you know your gonna be fine…” Jared grinned and Jensen knew he loved him more.

“Thanks, you’re the best Jay…” he closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead, maybe he should get some sleep, but he didn’t want to end the call. It was late. He yawned and shifted in his position on the couch.

“Sounds like you had one hell of a day, you should get some sleep…” Jared said.

“I’m not ti…” he denied but it was ruined when he was afflicted with another yawn. It made Jared laugh.

“Go to sleep old man, I call you later, okay?”

Jensen wanted to say something but he was too tired to think, so he settled in saying good night and fell fast asleep.

Part 4

The weeks after the doctor appointment went nicely. But as the pregnancy got to 8 months, Sarah’s heart problems started to show.

At first it wasn’t major, she had some cramps but that was all. Then it got worse, she became dizzy. She couldn’t walk because it caused a stab of pain in her heart and she he lungs tightened up till she couldn’t breathe. 

Jensen was so scared he suggested he stay at home full time. Except Sarah stubbornly told him he had to work. Not knowing what else to do, he did and every day Sarah put on a strong face and insisted everything was fine, she didn’t want to him to worry. 

Coming home from work, one day, he found Sarah gasping for air on the bathroom floor and crying, because everything hurt. That was too much for him bear and he could no longer watch her like that. 

He took her to the hospital where the doctor told him that was where she had to stay . Her heart wasn’t even as strong as they first thought so Jensen visited her every day, went there after work and stayed with her the whole night, every day.

Sometimes Steve and Chris came with him. They weren’t really Sarah’s friends but Sarah liked them well enough. It was funny to see his friend acting so different. Chris was like mother hen, fussing about her and telling to the nurses how to do they job. He’d never seen Chris like this before but Jensen really appreciated it. It made Sarah laugh and that was something always something amazing. 

He really didn’t want to bother Jared with this, but there weren’t many people who he could talk to, he did talk to his mom and Chris and Steve, but it wasn’t the same. He took his phone and dialed the number. It didn’t take long Jared to answer.

“Hey Jen…” and just those words made him feel better.

“Sorry that I called this late, but needed to talk to you,” he sighed.

“It’s alright, I wasn’t planning on going to bed yet anyway.”

He couldn’t say it. Voicing his fears just made them feel more real and he could barely stand it as it is. “

“It’s about Sarah, isn’t it? Steve told me that she’s in hospital now…”Jared guessed.

“ She’s dying Jared, I don’t know if she’s gonna make it…” tears started fall down on his cheeks and he swept them away with his free hand. “I don’t know what to do. I’m so scared…”

“Jensen… do you want me there?” He was little shocked that Jared asked but he realized quickly that, that was exactly what he wanted.

“Yeah...” murmuring he rubbed his eyes, guessing that they were already red.

“Okay… I’ll see you in a few hours.” Jared hanged up and Jensen wondered if it was a bad idea after all, they haven’t seen each other in person since the break up, too late now.

***

The minute he let Jared in arms surrounded him and he was embraced in a warm hug. It felt so good in Jared arms, but the situation was wrong and while he cried his heart out, Jared murmured comforting words in his ear and he knew he was home.

Jensen wasn’t sure how it happened, first he was crying and next thing they were kissing fiercely. Licking each other’s mouth open and sucking and nibbling. He was so hard he couldn’t help rutting against Jared. Feeling them both fall apart.

It was wrong, but he couldn’t stop himself. Jared was there, kissing him, biting and sucking his neck and it felt too good to be true. He removed Jared shirt. Skin that felt warm under his fingertips, gently tweaking the soft nipples and feeling Jared buck his hips in response demanding friction.

It was fast and messy. He panted hard, muttering nonsense and nearly came on the spot when Jared told him he needed him inside him now. They somehow found their way into the bedroom.

After quickly preparing him Jensen slid inside Jared hot ass. So good, he stayed still not daring to move until Jared told him to. He wasn’t going to last long, but it didn’t matter. When he was with Jared nothing else mattered.

He moved in and out of Jared body until they were shaking and panting hard. He held Jared’s cock, stroking it in the same rhythm so it wasn’t long until Jared was coming, spilling hot seed all over Jensen’s hand and stomach. 

Jensen coming seconds after, he collapsed. He was sleepy and sweaty. When Jared sleepily ran his hand over Jensen’s back, it all came to Jensen. He started to cry and a wave of guilt shook him. Sarah, who he supposed to love, was in hospital and he was here with Jared. 

Jared muttered soothing words and he forgot again, he was tired, tired of everything. Before sleep took him over, he kissed Jared’s cheek

“I love you, but we can’t do this again,” he murmured sleepily. Jared snuggled closer and kissed his forehead. “I know,” he heard Jared’s whispering.

The next morning Jensen woke up to an empty bed, only Jared’s lingering scent was proof that Jared had really been there. A small pained smile on his face, he got up and started his morning.

***

It was a week too early when Jensen got the call from the hospital, they told him he had to get there as fast as he could because the labor had started. He wasn’t sure if he was strong enough to deal with what was to come but he got in his car and started the engine. Sarah needed him to be strong.

Sarah was crying and screaming when he got there and it looked to him like she was dying. Jensen had no idea what to do. He sat down stroking her hair. She looked so tired and miserable. Jensen felt tears rolling down his cheeks. This was his fault. If it weren’t for him, Sarah wouldn’t be going through this.

Sarah wiped his tears away. “Don’t blame yourself, Jensen. This isn’t your fault. Giving birth is supposed to hurt.” Sarah smiled sadly and Jensen smiled back, but the moment was broken, when Sarah grabbed his hand, and another wave of pain came.

When she was fully dilated and would have to push, she wouldn’t be able to. She was numb from all the pain and didn’t have the strength. The doctors said the baby wasn’t well either. Jensen started to panic, when the doctor said that they had to do a c-section just for the baby to be okay. 

As they took Sarah into the operating theatre she grabbed his hand.

“Our baby will be okay.” She screeched, almost as if she was trying to reassure herself more then Jensen. “It will.” Then Jensen was alone in the hallway, waiting.

An hour later he was still sitting in the same spot where he had sat, when they took Sarah. He couldn’t cry anymore, he was too anxious, his mind a blank whirlwind. The doctor appeared and stood in front of him and he simply knew what had happened.

“I’m sorry Mr. Ackles, we did all we could…” He choked off a sob glad he was already sitting down, tears pouring freely down his cheeks.

“But we managed to save your daughter and you can see her now.”

He tried to process what was being said. He had a daughter and he was alone. He couldn’t see the baby yet; he had to get some fresh air. He told the doctor and walked outside.

***

“Hello? Is anyone there?” He heard Jared asking him. When he got outside, he didn’t know what else to do, he couldn’t think. He wanted to hear Jared’s voice.

“She’s dead…” he choked out crying painfully and silently.

“Oh fuck, where are you?” Jensen heard him moving around.

“At the hospital,” he whispered. “I don’t know what to do… I.”

“I’ll be there soon,” and was left with the dial tone ringing in his ears.

***

Eventually he worked up the guts and went to see his daughter. She looked so tiny and so small. He felt hand on his shoulder, he didn’t need to look who was it, he knew. Jared didn’t say anything, just stood there next to him, watching his daughter, with him. First time that day; Jensen felt that everything might be okay. 

**Six month later….**

Everything was the way it was supposed to be. He loved his daughter and was standing next to her. Holding her hand as she slept. She was still tiny looked like she would fall to pieces if he took her out there.

He left room, to answer his phone. Without looking at the caller ID, he answered, he didn’t need to look at it, he knew who it was.

“Hey,” he said smiling

“Hey, how’s Sophia?” Jensen laughed, so typical of Jared, asking how his daughter was.

“You only saw her this morning, miss her already?” He teased. Jared mumbled something he missed. “She’s fine.” He smiled.

“Good, I’ll be there soon. I’m at the store. Do you need anything?”

“No, see you soon.” He thought about the time when he had worried that he had ruined everything past redemption, then was surprised when life carried on without him fixing itself. He’d been stupid to feel that the world would end because of his mistakes.

“Okay, I love Jen; I’m coming home soon, baby.”

“ I love you too,” smiling he hung up and placed his phone to the table. Jared would be home soon, and everything was okay. Nothing could separate them again now Jared was with him, raising Sophia together, he didn’t need anything else.

The end


End file.
